Socially Conscious Companies for Foundations
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course Welcome to World University and School, a global, virtual, digital, open, (potentially degree-granting - Ph.D., M.D., & Music School, etc.), free-to-students, university and school, with great universities (e.g. MIT, Ivy League Schools, Stanford, U.C. Berkeley, Oxford, T.U.M., Sorbonne, L.M.U., Juilliard Music School, Cambridge, Collège de France, Cal Tech, B.T.U., University of Chicago, etc.) as key web content generators, based on a Wikipedia with MIT Open Course Ware model, especially for the developing world, and for everyone. Mission World University & School's (http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University - like Wikipedia with MIT Open Course Ware) - mission, in reaching out to the entire world, is to provide a free, wiki-based education platform and, through facilitating the development of broadband worldwide, to make our service accessible to under served parts of the world. The WUaS mission is thus to facilitate all levels of teaching and learning opportunities (and future degrees) through an open, editable wiki in all languages, nation-states and subjects with great universities, and for One Laptop per Child countries and everyone. Socially Conscious Companies for Foundations JOHNSON + JOHNSON INTERNATIONAL BUSINESS MACHS MICROSOFT CORP APPLE INC JPMORGAN CHASE + CO AMGEN INC AT+T INC SOUTHWESTERN ENERGY CO APACHE CORP GOOGLE INC PEPSICO INC XTO ENERGY INC PROCTER AND GAMBLE CO WELLS FARGO + CO GOLDMAN SACHS GROUP INC DONNELLEY R R + SONS VERIZON COMMUNICATIONS BANK OF AMERICA CORP LUBRIZOL CORP TEXAS INSTRS INC SYSCO CORP CENTERPOINT ENERGY INC INTEL CORP BANK NEW YORK MELLON CORP MCKESSON CORP 3M CO HUDSON CITY BANCORP INC AMAZON COM INC METLIFE INC NATIONAL OILWELL VARCO INC COCA COLA CO COLGATE PALMOLIVE CO KIMBERLY CLARK CORP PRUDENTIAL FINL INC GILEAD SCIENCES INC TALISMAN ENERGY INC COACH INC RYDER SYS INC TIME WARNER INC SARA LEE CORP MACYS INC FOREST LABS INC DELL INC ANNALY CAPITAL MANAGEMENT INC EASTMAN CHEM CO AUTOZONE INC SAFEWAY INC GAP INC BIOGEN IDEC INC NATIONAL SEMICONDUCTOR CORP SYMANTEC CORP KOHLS CORP TOTAL SYS SVCS INC SUPERVALU INC WATSON PHARMACEUTICALS INC NATIONAL GRID PLC MCDONALDS CORP SALESFORCE COM INC AVERY DENNISON CORP TIDEWATER INC COOPER INDUSTRIES PLC QUANTA SERVICES INC CHUBB CORP JDS UNIPHASE CORP BECTON DICKINSON + CO KING PHARMACEUTICALS INC ROSS STORES INC SPRINT NEXTEL CORP NORTHERN TRUST CORP TELEFONICA S A NYSE EURONEXT FIRST HORIZON NATL CORP DIRECTV GROUP INC CISCO SYS INC LSI CORP BIG LOTS INC KROGER CO WHOLE FOODS MKT INC BANCO SANTANDER CEN HISPANOS ENSCO INTL INC INTUITIVE SURGICAL INC CSX CORP OFFICE DEPOT INC BEST BUY CO INC EXPEDIA INC DEL NOBLE CORPORATION BAAR CVS CAREMARK CORP CUMMINS INC PIONEER NAT RES CO PITNEY BOWES INC UNITED PARCEL SVC INC AES CORP ORACLE CORP FLOWSERVE CORP BOSTON SCIENTIFIC CORP MEDTRONIC INC J C PENNEY INC CITIGROUP INC NEXEN INC SANDISK CORP BOK FINL CORP UNITED STATES CELLULAR CORP GENWORTH FINL INC AMERICAN EXPRESS CO PEPCO HLDGS INC CME GROUP INC MANPOWER INC WIS BNP PARIBAS CONVERGYS CORP DEVON ENERGY CORPORATION NEW EOG RESOURCES INC ANADARKO PETE CORP HEWLETT PACKARD CO INTERNATIONAL PAPER CO ILLINOIS TOOL WKS INC QUALCOMM INC KRAFT FOODS INC EMERSON ELEC CO US BANCORP DEL COSTCO WHSL CORP NEW DISNEY WALT CO MEADWESTVACO CORP HERSHEY CO / THE HOME DEPOT INC COMCAST CORP NEW APPLIED MATERIALS INC EMC CORP AVON PRODS INC TARGET CORP NIKE INC MOTOROLA INC NUCOR CORP LOWES COS INC EBAY INC SOUTHWEST AIRLS CO STARBUCKS CORP STAPLES INC POWER INTEGRATIONS INTERFACE INC WASHINGTON POST CO AGILENT TECHNOLOGIES INC JOHNSON CTLS INC VIACOM INC NEW JUNIPER NETWORKS INC MEREDITH CORP V F CORP MILLER HERMAN INC WHIRLPOOL CORP XEROX CORP POPULAR INC JETBLUE AWYS CORP LIZ CLAIBORNE INC LIMITED BRANDS INC BLACK + DECKER CORPORATION NORDSTROM INC TIFFANY + CO NEW TIME WARNER CABLE INC FIRST SOLAR INC SCHOLASTIC CORP RADIO ONE INC AMERICAN EAGLE OUTFITTERS INC SUNPOWER CORP D R HORTON INC TIMBERLAND CO PULTE HOMES INC Section heading Write the second section of your article here.